


Take Charge

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Jiyong is getting burned out with always having to be in control, being in charge, being the leader. He yearns to to relinquish control of himself to someone else. He finds exactly what he is looking for in an unlikely place, within in his own group.





	Take Charge

Jiyong stood in the center of the stage as him and the rest of BIGBANG took a break from rehearsing for their concert. He was lecturing again, not just his members but the entire staff, about them all needing to try as hard as possible for this concert to go well. His lectures were never overly serious, he tended to make jokes while lecturing and keep the mood bright. This time was different, Jiyong who was usually pretty animated during these lectures, sounded monotone and for lack of a better word, bored.

Most of the onlookers just thought he was in one of his tormented artist moods and didn't give to much thought to his change in demeanor. There was one on looker however that could tell there was something more wrong with their leader.

Seunghyun knew Jiyong probably better then most even Youngbae who had been close to Jiyong longer. Only because Jiyong confided a lot in Seunghyun, in private where Jiyong found he could leave the leader behind and bury his face in Seunghyun's chest and cry out his frustrations. 

Jiyong sounded exhausted and it wasn't the kind of exhaustion that went away with sleep, it was the kind that seeped deep into his bones and only grew regardless of how much rest the hardworking leader got.

Soon the speech was over and rehearsal went on as usual. Every once in awhile Seunghyun would look over at Jiyong to find him staring at the older man with a look in his eyes that Seunghyun couldn't really place, there was saddness, tiredness, and something else. Before Seunghyun could even process what it might be the younger would blink and that look would be gone.

Seunghyun had a nawing feeling in his gut that Jiyong would be making a visit to his house later that night. Rehearsal ended and the members said goodbye, Daesung and Seungri decided to go grab some food together, Youngbae had a date with Hyorin, Seunghyun and Jiyong just felt like going home. Seunghyun found he was wrong, Jiyong didn't come to Seunghyun's house that night. He didn't see Jiyong again until the next at the concert venue.

The show went off without a hitch and as the group was in the dressing room afterwards Seunghyun could tell Jiyong was even more distracted then the previous day. There was supposed to be an after party but much to everyone's surprise, Jiyong declined going and said "I'm not feeling well, I'm going home and going to bed," the leader said, screwing on a plastic smile that fooled everyone but the eldest.

Later that evening, Seunghyun,who had also opted to not go to the party was relaxing in his living room, dressed in blue checkered satin pajamas, hair still damp and messy from a shower and was sipping a glass of wine while watching a Charlie Chaplin movie.

A soft knock on his door got his attention and he let out a soft sigh before pausing his movie and getting up to answer the door. 

He gasped at the sight that greeted him, sometime between leaving the venue and now it had rained and from how soaked Jiyong was it looked like he had spent the entire time standing out init. His black hair was drenched and hanging in his eyes, his white oversized T-shirt was soaked and see through as it clung to his slim frame. His sweatpants that were also to big for him were so wet they looked like they were about to fall off his hips.

"Jesus Ji, get in here before you catch hypothermia" Seunghyun said wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and brought him into the house. Seunghyun couldn't be positive since Jiyong was naturally just a very small person but Seunghyun thought he was looking slightly slimmer then usual. 

"Hi hyung whatcha doing?" Jiyong said sounding almost in a daze as he made his way to sit on Seunghyun's expensive couch in his soaked clothes.

"Jiyong, stop." Seunghyun said a little harsher then intended and the younger visibly flinched and looked up at the older with wide eyes.

Seunghyun immediately softened his tone. "Your clothes are wet and your shaking like a leaf. You really oughta take a warm bath or shower," Seunghyun said taking Jiyong gently by the wrist and leading him into his bedroom.

"Just wait here a minute," Seunghyun said and went to his closet to find some of his own pjs for the younger man. Since he was alot bigger then Jiyong, he opted to just give Jiyong a long sleeved shirt and a pair of some designer boxers that he had gotten as a gift that ended up being to small for him. 

Seunghyun took the clothes to the bathroom only briefly noticing that Jiyong was undressing. He set the clothes on the counter and proceeded to run a warm bubble bath for his leader, who at this point was worrying the older. Seunghyun had seen Jiyong down and depressed before but never had he looked this defeated.

He walked back out to the bedroom to find Jiyong completely naked, staring at the floor and chewing his bottom lip, a habit of his that always said he was nervous and anxious at something. He could practically see the tension in the smaller man. Seunghyun walked over to Jiyong and wrapped his arm around him again and lead him into the bathroom. Without saying anything Jiyong walked over to the bath and stepped in, he sat down and immediately sighed, his head falling back against the tub and his eyes fluttering shut.

'Jiyong does love his baths,' Seunghyun thought to himself as he turned to walk out to give Jiyong some privacy. He was pretty sure Jiyong wouldn't fall asleep and drown in the tub.

"Hyung..." the voice was soft and carassed Seunghyun's skin like velvet, he had never heard this tone from Jiyong before and he decided he loved it from the shiver that went up his spine.

He turned and looked at the younger man who was still laying back against the tub but his head was angled slightly, exposing even more of his elegant neck, his eyes were open and were actually burning into Seunghyun's.

"Stay and talk to me please," Jiyong whispered up at the older man, his voice was still soft but now thick with emotion. It tugged at Seunghyun's heart and he walked over closing the toilet lid and sat down.

"Ji, what's wrong. You have been off for days and I have never seen you like this before. And I have seen some of your darkest moments, so dont even..."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LEADER ANYMORE," Jiyong interrupted him in a scream of frustration and sadness. He was sitting up in the tub, his hands to his face and he was bawling.

"What?" Seunghyun asked him

"I'm..just...I'm so fucking tired hyung. I'm tired of having to always be strong, I'm tired of always being in charge and having to be in control. I want to be weak and have someone else take charge, have someone else use me as they see fit," Jiyong poured of out and all Seunghyun could do was stare dumbfounded at his leader. Was he implying his members did this.

"No, I'm not talking about you guys," Jiyong said answering Seunghyun's unasked question, Jiyong was good at that and frankly it was creeping Seunghyun out with how easily he could read every expression on the older's face.

They sat in silence for a minute, Seunghyun knew there was something more behind all of this. "Talk to YG, maybe he will appoint someone else as leader," Seunghyun said.

Jiyong shook his head and looked up at the older he sighed before speaking again "I guess its more like I just want a break from always having to feel like I need to lead everything and everyone. I feel used by YG. I never asked to be leader, it was dropped on my lap. Its just so much pressure I feel like I'm going to snap." Jiyong said. "It makes no sense," Jiyong finished and laid back in the tub again. 

"Hyung, do you ever think about stuff like BDSM?" Jiyong asked out of nowhere, the older turned and looked at the younger in shock of this sudden change of topic. What did all of what Jiyong just unloaded on him have to do with kinky sex.

"Cause I do, and I want to try giving someone that much control over me," Jiyong continued without waiting for Seunghyun to say anything.

"I always have to be so in control in every aspect of my life that I want one part of it to belong to someone else," Jiyong said his voice getting progressively quieter.

"So find a girl that likes to be dominate towards a man," Seunghyun said finally.

"I don't think I am as into girls as I've tried to convince myself," Jiyong said matter of factly.

"I'm sure their of plenty of guys that could help you this," Senghyun said not even phased by Jiyong's sudden revelation about possibly being gay. The older man always had a suspicion of the fact.

"It can't be just anyone. That kind of thing takes a lot of trust. I don't think I could trust someone to humiliate me and use me as they wanted unless I knew without a doubt they loved me," Jiyong said, looking away from Seunghyun's suddenly very intense gaze.

"Me?" Seunghyun said it was painfully obvious by the way Jiyong blushed and flicked his eyes back in his direction.

Seunghyun may had given thought to BDSM, he maybe even had more then a few gay sex dreams about his leader but he never even thought any of the stuff he dreamed about could actually become a possibility.

"Then get out of the tub, dry off and come into the bedroom, I should critique what is mine and make sure it's even worth it," Seunghyun said in a demanding tone that made Jiyong's already semi hard cock twitch. OK so maybe Seunghyun had watched a few videos on this stuff once in awhile also.

Jiyong hurried to obey Seunghyun and climbed out of tub. He dried off and hung the towel up over the curtain rod before walking out into Seunghyun's bedroom. He shivered from the cold chill he got from the fact his skin was still damp an the ac was on. 

Seunghyun sat on the edge of his bed watching Jiyong as the younger stood in the center of his bedroom. Seunghyun tsked and shook his head crossing his arms in front of him.

"First of all, you need to learn what food is. You are so fucking skinny Jiyong. I see ribs, I should not see those. If I want to fuck a stick, Ill find a tree." Seunghyun said feigning a disinterested tone to his voice.

Jiyong shuddered harder and brought his arms up to clasp around him leaving his now fully erect cock on display to his hyung. He kept his eyes down cast feeling the heat flush his body as Seunghyun judged his body. 

Seunghyun let his eyes wonder down to Jiyong's cock. 'Wow, he is actually bigger then I thought he would be.' Seunghyun thought to himself. Its not that he ever thought Jiyong had a small penis its just he thought maybe average. Jiyong's cock was actually slight longer then average and had a nice girth also. Seunghyun started feeling his own erection forming but ignored it for now.

"Oh my, well I can't say that impresses me to much. How do you figure on pleasing me with a pathetic cock like that," Seunghyun said adding a small laugh to increase the sting.

Jiyong shot Seunghyun a pained look and realization quickly struck the older man. Jiyong's last excuse for a girlfriend had spread rumors about Jiyong having a tiny dick after he broke up with her. It had shattered Jiyong's confidence so much that he just seemed to over compensate by oozing that much more sex appeal onstage.

"Jiyong, I'm sorry I didn't mean," Seunghyun started.

"No hyung keep going its OK," Jiyong said giving the older man a small weak smile.

Seunghyun still felt bad but continued on. "Turn around," Seunghyun said standing up from the bed and closing the distance between him and Jiyong.

Jiyong slowly turned and Seunghyun checked out the younger's ass. Because of Jiyong being actually not as thin as Seunghyun implied his ass was full and cute. Small but biteable, Seunghyun thought.

"Bend over" Seunghyun said and smirked as Jiyong bent at the waist. Seunghyun had always found himself slightly turned on by BIGBANG's ridiculously flexible leader.

Seunghyun got onto his knees behind Jiyong and gave Jiyong's ass a smack. The younger gasped from the sharp sting and squeezed his thighs together against his already aching cock groaning from the friction.

"Mmm you like that Jiyongie?, You like it when hyung smack's your tight little ass," Seunghyun asked the younger who whined in return.

Seunghyun wrapped his fist in Jiyong's hair and yanked. "Answer me slut," Seunghyun hissed.

"Y...yes Sir," Jiyong whispered in a shaky voice.

Seunghyun satisfied released Jiyong's hair and continued to spank Jiyong on both cheeks until they were both bright red and Jiyong was quivering so hard, the older thought he was going to fall over.

"Get on your knees on the bed," Seunghyun growled into Jiyong's ear.

Jiyong did as he was told as Seunghyun disappeared into his closet. He didn't really have any kind of BDSM equipment so he decided his ties would have to do. He brought four of them out and joined the younger on the bed. 

"Put your hands on the bedframe and keep your ass up," Seunghyun ordered and Jiyong slid his arms up and out causing his upper body to collapse on the bed leaving his ass up in the air.

Seunghyun tied Jiyong's wrists to the bedframe and laid the extra ties on the bedside table deciding he didn't need them. The older man returned to bring behind Jiyong and using both hands spread his ass cheeks, he leaned in and licked at Jiyong's tight entrance. 

"Ah...hyung," Jiyong gasped at the feeling and squeezed his thighs against his cock again.

"Fuck my slut tastes so good," Seunghyuj groaned as he firmed his tounge and started fucking Jiyong's hole with it.

Once Seunghyun was satisfied with how wrecked Jiyong was from just his tounge he got off the bed and got some lube he had for when he jerked off and proceeded to lube his hand and start stretching the younger's ass until Jiyong was fucking himself desperately on the older man's fingers. "Damn Ji, you are such a little whore for hyung," Seunghyun watched amused at how easily he could make Jiyong fall apart.

Seunghyun soon pulled his fingers out of Jiyong's as and crawled around so he could unfasten Jiyong's wrists from the headboard. The older then grabbed the younger's still bound wrists and pulled him to the side of the bed and rolled him over onto his back, his head hanging off the side.

"Jiyong open your mouth," Seunghyun said as he removed his own clothes quickly. Jiyong parted his lips and Seunghyun slid his own swollen and leaking cock into Jthe younger's mouth. 

"Oh fuck yeah, Jiyong make it nice and wet so I can fuck your throat raw," Seunghyun growled as he pulled his cock out of Jiyong's lips. The younger spit on the older's dick and Seunghyun rubbed it on himself before sliding his cock back into the younger's mouth. 

Seunghyun shoved forward making Jiying take all of his length and Jiyong only gagged slightly once before his muscles relaxed. "Yes, fuck just like that Jiyongie...mmmm....you love me fucking your throat don't you," Seunghyun groaned knowing Jiyong couldn't really reply other then his moans and whimper.

Soon Seunghyun pulled out of Jiyong's mouth and got him to roll back onto his belly, pulling him up by his hips. "What do you want Jiyong," Seunghyun said as he started lubing his cock and Jiyong's whole up.

"Oh...sir....please...fuck me...fuck me hard." Jiyong groaned in need.

Seunghyun slid inside the smaller man slowly. Despite them doing this whole Dom/sub thing he didn't want to actually hurt Jiyong. He let Jiyong catch his breath since he could tell by Jiyong's pain filled whimpers it hurt. Seunghyun stroked Jiyong's back and waited until the younger was ready.

"Move sir please," Jiyong begged.

Seunghyun slowly started thrusting into Jiyong and from the sounds Jiyong was making the pain was subsiding. Suddenly Jiyong's head shot back and he cried out as Seunghyun's dick hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh my god, hyung please....right there, oh fuck right there," Jiyong whined desperately.

"You fucking slut, you love hyung fucking your tight ass," Seunghyun growled as he grabbed Jiyong's hips so tight they would probably be bruised in the morning as he slammed into Jiyong hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Yes, god yes hyung...oh god....harder...don't stop" Jiyong was screaming in pleasure as he let every once of control he had melt away as the older man pounded relentlessly into him. 

Seunghyun felt his orgasim coming and he pulled out spinning Jiyong to face him. He started fisting himself hard and fast as the younger tilted his head back. "Come on my face hyung, mark me as yours," Jiyong said with total devotion and love in his eyes.

That was all it took for Seunghyun to cum, it shot onto Jiyong's cheeks his lips and the bridge of his nose. The younger opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Seunghyun's cock making sure he got every last drop.

"Such a good little slut, now jerk yourself off for me. I want to see you make yourself cum," Seunghyun said as he softly stroked his slowly softening dick. Jiyong wiped the cum on his face off with his hand and stared at the older man as he used that hand to wrap around his cock and start stroking himself.

"God, Jiyong you are so filthy and hot," Seunghyun said watching Jiyong pleasure himself. Seunghyun reached down with both his hands and started teasing Jiyong's hard and sensitive nipples which was just the last bit of stimulation Jiyong needed before with a loud cry he came on his hand and the bedsheets. 

After cleaning up the bedroom,Seunghyun and Jiyong showered together and then climbed into the older's bed and cuddled up together. Seunghyun couldn't help but notice how less tense Jiyong seemed. With how quickly the younger fell asleep, it seemed that what he and the older man just did helped him.


End file.
